Decomposition of nitrous oxide (N2O) results in the release of oxygen, nitrogen, and a large amount of energy. Over the past several decades, groups have tried to optimize and capture the energy released from this decomposition reaction, thereby making it more practical for downstream use.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,703 describes a method for thermal catalytic decomposition of N2O into molecular oxygen and nitrogen using a variety of catalysts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,553 describes noble metal catalyst for the decomposition of N2O that provides increased reactivity when used on noble metal-exchanged crystalline zeolites. U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,673 describes a method for decomposition of streams of up to 100% N2O over a tubular reactor filled with cobalt oxide and nickel oxide on zirconia catalyst. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,627 describes a self-contained system for converting N2O to a breathable gas mixture.
One particularly attractive use for N2O is as an energy source in a propulsion system, e.g., monopropellant, bipropellant, etc. Liquid monopropellants are often used in propulsion systems where simplicity of design, restartable control on demand, and repeatability are desired. Conventional monopropellants include hydrazine and hydrogen peroxide, both of which are toxic and extremely dangerous.
There is a need in the art to replace hydrazine and/or hydrogen peroxide with a safer, but still effective energy source. In addition, there is a need in the art to more effectively optimize N2O decomposition, especially in a manner that provides portable, useful energy and high pressure gas, e.g., useful as an engine propellant for a rocket engine, a turbine, etc.
Against this backdrop the present invention has been developed.